Hello
by daytimedrama
Summary: Fluffy Sierra followup oneshot. Lindsay has a question. Danny has a confession. Follows "Home" and comes directly before "Moving"


Title: Hello  
Author: daytimedrama  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Danny/Lindsay  
Content Warning: Fluff/Romance  
Summary: Follow up one shot to 'Sierra'. Danny has a confession

A/N: 'Sierra' followup oneshot. This is directly before 'Moving' but after 'Home'. So they are not living together yet.

* * *

"Hello?" I heard her answer the phone. "Hello?"

She hung up the phone and came back to the couch. She sat down tucking her feet under her. She was swimming in the Mets sweatshirt she had stolen from me years ago. We were far from conventional. We spent most evenings together. We have a child. We co-parent and live in the same building. We were comfortable with each other. I suppose I would call it dating. With benefits.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"Just a hang up."

"You missed a great double play, thank god for Tivo," I said, already rewinding.

"Um Danny, can I asked you a question?" She asked.

"Sure Linds. What's up?" I answered without looking at her.

"um—I, not sure how to ask." Now she had my attention. I could hear her hesitation in her voice.

"Now if this is about buying me tickets to the playoffs for my birthday, you don't have to ask I'm happy to accept. It's not too much," I tried to break the ice.

"No it's not that. It's just I was wondering if you ever-- I mean before you came here--did you ever call me?"

I was silent. I don't know why I was embarrassed. I had called her. A lot. I used to sit at home, admittedly usually wasted, and I'd convince myself that she and Sierra might be better off with me in their lives. And then I'd call. The first time I hung up immediately. I felt ashamed and guilty. However after hearing her voice, just for a moment, I was an addict. I had to hear it again. I waited a few hours and prayed she didn't have caller ID.

"Yeah I did," I confessed.

"More than once?"

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"A few times?"

"Mmmhmm," I answered noncommittally.

"Danny."

"A lot. Okay? I was really unhappy. And first I thought I'd call, apologize, beg you to come back. But then I'd realize that you were better off without me. But I wanted to hear your voice. Then once I heard Sierra in the background, she would have been just a baby, and you were whispering to her, singing. I know it's totally weird and stalkerish, but I couldn't stop myself. I'm sorry. It was a way to be close to you. Like I could get a little glimpse into your lives but you didn't have to deal with all my bullshit. "

"I just wish you'd have said something," she said sincerely.

"Me too."

…

The subject was dropped. We watched the game. We reminisced about some of the games we went to in NY. Even the time we got caught already kissing for the Kiss Cam. I picked up the remote control and turned off the television. I looked down to see if I could tell if Lindsay had fallen asleep on my shoulder.

"I hoped it was you," she said, breaking the silence.

"I didn't want to hear you tell me that it was too late. That I'd missed out. I was such a coward. I knew you'd hate me."

"I probably would have just hung up on you," I could feel her body beginning to shake with laughter.

"Oh you're a funny girl."

"Very funny," she looked at me with her sparkling brown eyes.

"I'll show you funny," I said before pushing her back on the couch. Covering her body with mine.

"Stop it—stop it Danny—that tickles—let me go!" she said between shrieking laughter.

"No, I'm never letting you go."

She stilled under me, her chest heaving, anticipating. I captured her lips in mine. She moaned softly, and deepened the kiss. The fingers which had just been torturing her caressed her body. Her fast fingers gripped my shirt and pulled it over my head impatiently. I pulled away from her lips and kissed her neck. Suckling her collarbone made her crazy and she reacted by rolling her hips into mine, feeling my arousal. It was my turn to moan. I kissed down her neck while my hands worked her sweatshirt up.

"Daddy? Where's Mommy?" Sierra said. I suddenly looked over the back of the couch and saw Sierra at the entrance to the living room. Tiger squirming in her arms.

"I'm right here, Sweetie," Lindsay said sitting up, pulling her sweatshirt back down, and throwing me my T-shirt.

"We're thirsty," she said with a sweet smile.

"Okay I'll get you a glass of water, Sweetie" Lindsay said with a wink at me. Knowing I wasn't going anywhere for a few moments.

"Mommy? Why was Daddy taking your shirt off?"

"Um, let me get you that glass of water," Lindsay said evasively.

"But why, Mommy?"

"Um I was about to go to bed. So you're Daddy was just helping me get ready," she said while looking at me with a grimace and a silent plea for help.

"We were just deciding who would make the pancakes tomorrow morning," I said.

I saw Sierra's face light up magically with the mention of pancakes. I knew she was already trying to figure out how to have chocolate chips in hers. Chocolate for breakfast always succeeded in distracting her.

"Okay off you go, back to bed, I'll tuck you in," Lindsay said while handing Sierra a pink plastic cup of water.

"And Tiger too, you have to tuck Tiger in too."

"Of course, and Tiger too."

…

"Hello," Lindsay said as she climbed to straddle my lap.

"Is she asleep?" I asked.

"Yep." Her soft hands threaded through my hair and she kissed me deeply.

"Do you want to help me get ready for bed?" she whispered coyly against my lips.


End file.
